


Две комнаты в «Лондоне», сорок пять рублей в неделю

by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation), ICD_10



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: 19th Century, Character Study, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, PWP without Porn, Romance, Russian Empire, Не для бартера, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICD_10/pseuds/ICD_10
Summary: Сердце Петра Каховского разбито, и вряд ли страдальца возможно вернуть к жизни за одну ночь. Или все-таки возможно?Примечание:В каком-то смысле это AU, так как у Рылеева в этом тексте не сложилось с женитьбой (как и у Каховского))
Relationships: Петр Каховский/Кондратий Рылеев
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Союз Спасения: Миди низкого рейтинга





	Две комнаты в «Лондоне», сорок пять рублей в неделю

**Author's Note:**

> Практически бессюжетный текст, просто «история одной встречи».

Не самое дешевое это было место. Несмотря на объявления в каждой второй газетенке, гласившие: «Комнаты в современном вкусе по умеренным ценам», – а может, и благодаря им, стоимость обеда в ресторации превышала всякие мыслимые пределы. Немалых денег стоила и бумага, если постоялец собирался писать. Табак, если хотел курить. Перемена белья. В общем, каждый много путешествующий человек должен был сразу понять, что трактир «Лондон» – далеко не приют усталого путника и отдохновение сердца. А та еще обдираловка.

С видом на Адмиралтейство, но обдираловка самая настоящая.

Из достоинств был этот самый вид, по-летнему бравурный, вычурный, как с картинки. И то, что другого приличного места для постоя в центре Петербурга было не сыскать.

Из недостатков, кроме грабительских обедов: отсутствие тишины. И днем, и ночью кто-то въезжал и выезжал: скрип рессор, крики кучеров, топот казачков с картонками, лай и визг маленьких собачек, – сливались в единый гвалт, разноязыкий, разноголосый… И днем, и ночью в комнаты забредали продавцы всяческих услуг. Днем они могли почистить вам сапоги, отбелить зубы или втридорога продать курского соловья (птица, естественно, не молчала). Ночью… ну, понятно, что бойчее всего продавалось ночью.

Потому узнав, что Каховский остановился в «Лондоне» и занял две комнаты, – не меньше сорока рублей в неделю, а то и все сорок пять, – Рылеев утвердился во мнении: давний знакомец по вольным украинским степям ничуть с их первой встречи не поумнел.

С этими мыслями он и пришел к нему обедать, не видя в том никакого противоречия. С этими – крепко обнял, отметив про себя, что Каховский, и без того жилистый, сильно отощал, проминался весь под платьем, будто шили то на более широкого человека. С этими – сидел напротив, изучая при тусклом свете хмурое осунувшееся лицо с необычайно яркими, как в болезни, глазами.

От нервов или от недоедания люди меняются по-другому. У них вваливаются щеки, под глазами залегают тени, проступают голубые или алые жилки… Но глаза у них так не горят. Глаза тускнеют обычно.

Скорее уж можно было сказать, что Каховского лихорадит. Однако Рылеев обнимал его при встрече, жал руку – и никаких признаков жара не заметил.

За едой они говорили, торопясь обменяться всеми новостями мира, как пытаются под завязку наглотаться водой умирающие от жажды. Зубоскалили. Острили. С Каховским было легко острить. Он не был глубок, – и этим отличался от многих нынешних товарищей Рылеева по службе и Обществу, – зато по верхам нахватался всего и обо всем. Про что ни упомяни, у него всегда находилось словцо. Приятно было услышать от него мнение и об Америке, и об Испании, и по античности пробежаться, и Пушкина слегка пощипать за пышный лисий хвост...

Но странный блеск в глазах Рылеева постоянно отвлекал.

«Уж не… влюблен ли мой странник? – наконец пришло ему на ум. Влетело без стука и не захотело уходить. – Да, точно, влюблен, с него станется. И непременно страдает, потому что Петр Каховский и страдание суть одно».

А вслед за тем он подумал вдруг с совершенно неуместным самодовольством: «Кстати, а не по мне ли это страдание?»

Ему очень нравилось, когда его любили. Он сразу чувствовал себя успокоенным, нужным, уместным, весь как-то расслаблялся, подставлялся под ласку… Начинал замечать за собой, что больше и чаще улыбается, расправляет плечи, даже прихорашивается как-то. И не важно было, кто любит: мужчина, женщина, публика. Было важно – как. Надо было, чтобы много. А такое почему-то редко перепадало ему в Питере. Тут жили напоказ, но никто не согревал, как и тусклое низкое солнце.

Каховский, помнится, любил его так когда-то… Но с того времени утекло слишком много воды, и горячка наверняка мучила Каховского не из-за Рылеева. Пришлось одернуть себя: самовлюбленный индюк, прекрати; он, может быть, глуп, но ему больно, а это не повод для издевки, даже мысленной.

И деньги ведь не считает – с этими его двумя комнатами – не потому, что набитый дурак. А потому что то ли прокутить последнее хочет в самоубийственной тоске, то ли не собирается задерживаться в Петербурге.

Рылееву моментально стало Каховского жаль. И он принялся вглядываться в него с большим интересом, чем в начале обеда. Отметил рваность жестов, когда Каховский клал приборы на салфетку или брал что-нибудь. Слишком частое и какое-то деланное поддергивание манжетов – будто развлекаешь себя или отвлекаешь от тягостных мыслей. Мрачную тень на лице.

Да, определенно, у Каховского неспокойно было на сердце. Болело у него что-то внутри, не физически болело. Но сильно.

И Рылеев решился немножко его прощупать. Уже с большей осторожностью и большим вниманием, чем вначале.

– Не расскажешь мне о своем смоленском затворничестве, Пьер? Столько там просидеть – и ни словом не обмолвиться. А ведь мы, кажется, всю мою частную жизнь уже обсудили.

(Неправда, кстати, Рылеев важные подробности своей частной жизни держал от Каховского под замком, но тому об этом вовсе не нужно было знать.)

– Ничего… ничего особенного, обычная деревенская скука.

– Ты не выглядишь деревенским Анахоретом. Скорее уж нашел приключение на свой вкус.

Каховский стиснул зубы и напряженно звякнул вилкой о тарелку. Однако высказался довольно спокойно:

– Приключением я бы это не назвал.

– То есть, было что-то серьезное?

– То есть, я не хочу говорить.

– Аха, – сказал Рылеев, утер губы и откинулся на стуле, перебросив руку через спинку. Мысленно даже начал вести обратный отсчет.

На «пять-четыре-три» Каховского прорвало.

И он, уложив обе кисти на скатерти и глядя на приборы, на блюдца, только бы не на Рылеева, начал рассказывать. О прекрасном ангеле Сонечке с глазами как омуты, хорошеньким носиком, острым умом, любовию к поэзии, восхитительными руками, от которых пахло лавандой, когда она просовывала ладошку сквозь решетку садика, чтобы подать ему… И прочие любовные благоглупости.

В какой-то момент сам понял, что это благоглупости, что он цитирует роман, а не рассказывает о собственных чувствах. Да еще и смешал в одну ботвинью ум, омуты и восхитительные руки.

Смущенно откашлялся, глаза посуровели, и он сказал уже без сантиментов:

– Мне казалось, Рылеев, что она действительно меня понимает. Этим ведь очень просто купить… кого угодно. Понимает и смеется моим остротам. Так важно, когда женщина смеется! Но смеялась она надо мной, а не со мной.

– Барышня отказала? Не родители ее, а…

– Барышня оказалась очень благоразумной, и я не могу винить ее за это. Она меня не любила, лишь развлекалась. Хотела, чтобы и я запомнил все произошедшее как очаровательное развлечение средь сельской скуки…

Он глянул на Рылеева так, что того, несмотря на всю кошачью насмешливость и расслабленную позу, вдруг бросило в жар. Огненный взгляд Каховского и в нем на секунду пробудил воспоминание о развлечениях средь сельской скуки. Не таких невинных, как у того с его нынешним предметом. Хотя бес знает, до чего у них там дошло…

– Но ты запомнил все произошедшее иначе? – спросил он скоропалительнее, чем следовало. Да еще и платок принялся поправлять, чего делать не следовало уже вовсе.

Каховский задержал внимание на его пальцах. Может, тоже сельская скука перед глазами на мгновение разостлалась?

– К чему теперь эти расспросы? Все уже кончено. Думаю вот отправиться дальше к туркам или в Грецию, и пропаду так пропаду, плакать никто не станет.

– Ну полно, Петр Григорьич, полно! – Рылеев поднялся из-за стола (ладно, кому он врал! вскочил из-за стола, чуть бокал с кларетом не опрокинув). – Я, например, стану. Ты же не чужой мне.

Каховский тоже встал, сузил глаза.

– Мне когда-то тоже казалось, что ты меня понимаешь.

«Ого, – подумал Рылеев, – да он меня проверять, что ли, вздумал?»

Когда Каховский пытался практиковать на нем те самые приемы, которые он обычно оттачивал на мало-мальски близких людях, это Рылеева бесило. Но когда его бесило, он уже не мог оставаться в стороне от чужих бед. И врать не мог. И сдерживаться.

Поэтому, обойдя стол, встал напротив Каховского и сказал ему:

– Лучше, чем ты думаешь, понимаю.

А потом обнял его снова, по-настоящему уже, крепко, властно, стиснув ткань сюртука на лопатках.

Каховский сперва вздрогнул. Напрягся, точно не хотел этого объятия. Знал, что с ним будет, и не хотел. Даже немного дернулся в сторону: избегнуть, выскользнуть. Но из рук Рылеева, когда он того не желал, вывернуться было нельзя. И Каховский постепенно стих, смирился, даже прерывистое дыхание немного улеглось. Он медленно обнял Рылеева в ответ и коротко прижался щекой к его плечу – так заартачившиеся лошади сдаются и трутся мордой, чтоб погладили.

Неугомонный «Лондон» продолжал жить вокруг них: зазвенел колокольчик, забрехала тоненьким голоском проезжая псина, стукнула дверь. Отдаленно и неуместно – разливая в воздухе воспоминания о теплых майских ночах – запел соловей.

Каховский хмыкнул без веселья Рылееву в плечо. А Рылеев сказал, не отпуская:

– Если ты не против, зайду вечером. Мне кажется, тебе нужно выговориться. Ты же не против, Пьер?

Ответа от Каховского не требовалось.

Окна были распахнуты настежь, и это дарило хоть немного речной свежести, пускай и с привкусом мельчайшей гранитной крошки. Невский проспект и Адмиралтейская площадь продолжали жить попритихшей, но все-таки неумолчной жизнью. Чтобы пройти к Каховскому, пришлось миновать легкое столпотворение. Черную лестницу то ли заняли, то ли мыли, то ли ремонтировали; и прислуга, беспрестанно извиняясь, несла обед в чьи-то комнаты по парадной… Рылеев не утерпел, взял поднос у почтенного ливрейного старичка, чтобы помочь тому поскорее преодолеть пролет. Донес до верха и потом еще с минуту слушал благодарности, от которых стало неловко – и он зачем-то всунул старцу двугривенник.

Настроение это не испортило, только заставило задуматься – снова, в который раз уже – что ладно, он, с двугривенниками своими, приличный человек, добрый барин… А ведь кто-то мог бы пожилого лакея и под зад пнуть, и ничего ему бы за это не было. Потому что неизвестно, как там в настоящем Лондоне, а в трактире «Лондон» никакой справедливости и никакого уважения к сединам не существовало.

Как и во всей огромной Российской Империи, если подумать.

Окна были распахнуты, и его словно бы внесло ветром. Или он внес с собой ветер. Так или иначе, парусами взлетели занавеси, приподнялись придавленные пресс-папье бумаги на конторке, даже край бахромчатой скатерти на столе приветливо взмахнул углом.

Только куривший у окна Каховский не обернулся.

Он стоял средь кисеи, будто вахтенный, резко обрисовываясь на фоне не желающего темнеть неба. И от этого обрамления казался фигуркой из черной бумаги: сухопарый весь, острый. Как вырезали его ножницами из небесного лоскута… Вырезали, отложили в сторону использованный материал, и теперь сквозь силуэт Каховского смотрела в комнату ночная тьма.

Рылеев отметил, что к визиту Каховский все-таки подготовился: было и вино в запотевшем графине, и кое-какая снедь, и даже сладости от Демута. Но вот про что он определенно позабыл, так это про запас табаку на двоих и про трубку для товарища. Что с него, с влюбленного остолопа, взять. Страдает, варится сам в себе, замышляет разное… Ангел Сонечка, ну надо же. Случись что с Каховским в той же Валахии или в Греции, или куда там он собрался, ангел Сонечка даже упоминанием в письме его не удостоит. А вот Рылеев будет волосы на себе рвать. И думать, что не уберег дурака. Что должен был то ли остановить, то ли за ним поехать, то ли отговорить делать глупости, то ли наделать их вместе с ним.

И ничуть не казалось ему сейчас странным, что еще пару дней назад, до известия о приезде, он о Каховском вовсе не размышлял.

Наверное потому, что тот всегда существовал поблизости – в памяти ли, в душе ль. Незаметно пророс как-то.

– Кхм!

Созерцательный покой страдальца все же пришлось нарушить бесцеремонным покашливанием.

Каховский обернулся резко, но не неловко... От людей его сложения, тонких, ветром колеблемых, ждешь неловкости в обращении с собственным телом. Но этот двигался по-звериному грациозно. Будто пантера из рассказов об американских степях.

– Рылеев! Я рад.

Ничуть он не был рад, он и думать про Рылеева забыл, с головой погрузившись в свою любовную тоску. И Рылеев осознал вдруг с обескураживающей честностью, которую он обычно для себя не допускал: да ведь это ревность, брат, тебе надо, чтобы он только твоим был. Зачем, главное? Что Кондратию Рылееву с Петра Каховского, который так или иначе собрался пропадать где-нибудь на Балканах. А впрочем… Раз собрался пропадать, значит, может быть полезен. Мы же тут все либо победим, либо умрем, только и разговоров об этом.

С тем он мгновенно успокоился. Когда ему удавалось солгать себе настолько убедительно, найти логичное обоснование собственным желаниям и страстям, ему всегда заметно легчало.

– Вижу, что рад, – он повесил в угол плащ, подошел к столу, на пробу ткнул ногтем в сахарную пастилу. – Если бы угощение мхом поросло, я бы еще сильнее в радость поверил.

– Я тебе лукулловых пиров устраивать не нанимался, – фыркнул Каховский безо всякого раздражения. – Выпьем? Чтоб долгие преамбулы не разводить.

Он вынул хрустальную пробку, разлил по бокалом темно-алое, густое вино, пара капель все-таки упала на скатерть… Последнюю, на самом носике графина, Рылеев поймал на палец и слизнул. Скосил глаза на Каховского. Но тот не подал виду, смотрел или нет.

Вблизи его лицо показалось еще жестче, чем днем. То ли тоска это с ним сделала, то ли щегольские усы. Раньше он усов не носил – и выглядел намного мягче, беззащитнее, моложе. А теперь загрубел весь.

Чтоб тебе, ангел Сонечка, ни дна, ни покрышки.

– Выпьем. Только не за твое путешествие по стопам Байрона, Пьер. И не за успех его, тоже в байроновом духе. Я, знаешь ли, не хочу, чтобы ты как он закончил.

– Слишком много заботы обо мне – от человека, который даже не писал.

– Очень занят в компании и на литературном поле, ты же знаешь мои обстоятельства.

– Ладно, тогда за твои обстоятельства, – поднял бокал Каховский. И посмотрел в глаза как-то слишком… знающе, что ли. Настолько знающе и понятливо, что Рылеева захолодел и подумал с ужасом: уж не проболтался ли за обедом. Нет, нет, про Общество он ничего Каховскому точно не говорил. Значит, тот о чем-то другом подумал.

Увиливать, однако, не было смысла.

– За мои обстоятельства, – повторил Рылеев смиренно. И смиренно же сдвинул свой бокал с чужим, улыбнувшись тоненькому звону.

Он старался не смотреть на Каховского, но знал, что того этот обманчивый покой насторожил сильнее, чем если бы визави вспылил или принялся язвить.

И что ему наконец-то интересно.

Пил себе вино, почти не притрагиваясь к еде, ждал, когда Каховский начнет говорить. В этот раз считать пришлось бы не от десяти, а от ста или от двухсот даже. Чтобы забыть все фразы из романов и наконец-то отыскать собственные слова, Каховскому требовалось время.

– Не понимаю себя, просто не понимаю… – наконец начал он глухо и хрипло. Отставил бокал и, положив на стол обе руки, нагнулся к кистям так, что Рылеев видел только взъерошенную русую макушку. – Отчего бы действительно не принять все за милое деревенское происшествие? Почему не могу? Неужели еще какая-то надежда остается? Утешаю себя тем, что она не отказала твердо. Лишь сказала, что покоряется воле родителей. Умом понимаю: это игра такая была у нее со мной. А душа смириться не может.

– Не отказать прямо с ее стороны было неосмотрительно. Но она, Петр, – тут Рылеев взял его за руку, – действительно тебя не любила. Увлечена была – да, как тобой не увлечься... Но все длилось, пока ты был для нее безопасен. Как только речь зашла о свадьбе, барышня поворотила лошадей. Барышни, – сказал он наставительно, не отпуская узкого запястья с бьющейся жилкой, – они как рыбки, ищут, где лучше.

– Стало быть, тоже не можешь забыть Наталью?

Ну вот... Рылеев к нему с добром, а он – пощечину отвесил, причем крепкую, полновесную такую. Неудавшийся брак, на который была согласна и невеста, и ее родители, а отказ пришел, откуда не ждали: от матушки жениха, – совсем не то же самое, что деревенская интрижка.

Рылееву самым противоестественным образом захотелось укусить запястье, которое он поглаживал. Зубами сжать тонкую кожу до крови, сделать больно. А вроде бы выпил не так и много...

Но проговорил он с удивительной для него самого печалью совсем иное:

– Пожалуй, что и не могу. И ведь я почти все устроил! Почти уговорил Наташиного отца... Точнее, кажется, запугал тем, что застрелюсь... Твои художества, Пьер, по сравнению с моими – детский лепет.

– Я увозить ее хотел.

– Пьер, ты дурак?

– Ты только что сказал, что собирался стреляться.

– Это было минутное и больше ради театральности... А! – он махнул рукой. – Бесполезно, я тебе этого не объясню...

– Ничуть не изменился, все так же считаешь себя ловцом душ человеческих.

С этими словами Каховский вдруг перевернул его ладонь – и проделал с запястьем почти то же самое, что собирался только что он сам: прижался губами к жилке, ненадолго и невесомо, но даже если бы укусил, Рылеев не растерялся бы так.

«Не добыча, – пронеслось в затуманенной вином голове. – Не добыча».

– Пойдем, сядем, – поднялся Каховский – и за руку при этом держал, ну чисто принцессу крови, за самые кончики пальцев. – Расскажешь мне еще про Наталью Михайловну. Кажется, когда слушаешь о чужих неудачах, самого отпускает.

– Пьер, ты мерзавец.

«И не добыча». – Кто это сказал? Он сам, Каховский, стучащая в висках кровь? Уже не важно это было. Главное, что, пересев на софу, они заговорили отнюдь не о Наталье Михайловне Тевяшевой, неслучившейся жене Рылеева.

Да и ни об чем не заговорили.

Ах, если бы это был не неумолчный «Лондон», а… ну хоть квартира Рылеева на Мойке! Куда тоже, конечно, без доклада забредало порядочно народу, но зато можно было поставить у парадной двери прислугу с заученной репликой «Кондратий Федорович не принимают».

В «Лондоне» от посетителей было не отбиться, разве что дверь на ключ запирай. Но нельзя было сказать Каховскому: Пьер, я не знаю, где ты держишь ключи, если они не в двери, поднимись, пожалуйста, и закройся получше, потому что я уже решил, что буду сейчас делать, и мне совсем не хочется быть за этим застигнутым.

Каховского можно было спугнуть даже неосторожным жестом, не то что фразой. Они сидели теперь близко-близко: Каховский – строго и прямо, прижавшись к подушкам всей спиной, ноги согнуты, пальцы слишком крепко сжимают ножку бокала. Никакого намека на расслабленность, натянутая тетива, не человек. Рылеев – развернувшись вполоборота, намеренно касаясь коленом его бедра.

Руку он вольготно закинул на обтянутую атласом спинку софы и медленно пододвигал, чтобы обнять Каховского за плечи. Торопиться было нельзя: у Каховского настроение менялось так скоро, что не удавалось отследить, заместилась уже его решительность страхом – или еще нет. И рисковать не следовало.

Каховский помог ему сам. Расслабил наконец спину, полулег на подушки – и попал прямиком в объятие, уже не вполне дружеское. Рылеев не удержался, сел ближе, прижался щекой к его виску, запустил пальцы в волосы. Захотелось быстро поцеловать в макушку, глупого такого, но это все было вино и какие-то до черта нелепые родительские чувства. С Каховским так можно было еще, когда ему двадцать три минуло. А теперь – не стоило вовсе.

Зато стоило совсем другое.

Рылеев опустил ладонь ему на грудь. Жест был и ласкающий, и удерживающий. Он все еще побаивался, что мираж развеется, опьянение уйдет, Каховский передумает и вернется к страданиям об ангеле Сонечке с лавандовыми руками.

Но тот живо накрыл его кисть своей – большой и загрубевшей сильнее, чем можно было ожидать от праздного путешественника.

Тяжко приходилось в последнее время Петру Каховскому, не было в этом никаких сомнений.

Рылеев наклонился, чтобы поймать и отставить бокал, который Каховский едва не упустил. И практически лег ему на грудь.

Было очень приятно распластаться вот так, почти не прижимаясь, задеть подбородком плечо, почувствовать дыхание на щеке.

А еще приятнее стало, когда на талию легли напряженные, но решительные руки. Аккуратно передвинулись на ребра, потом заскользили ниже. Каховский задышал часто, сбивчиво. Слегка запрокинул голову – и стало невозможно удержаться, не коснуться губами жесткого кадыка, мягкой выемки возле. Не повести головой, не прочертить путь вдоль жилы, выше, выше, к самому уху, не тронуть языком нежную мочку. Рылеев даже улыбнулся довольно – и тут же судорожно выдохнул, когда его вслед за тем стиснули в крепких объятиях.

Дверь все-таки стоило запереть. Или не стоило. Для этого пришлось бы лишиться горячечного тепла и ладоней Каховского на поясе. А этого хотелось меньше всего.

Вино все еще дарило слепую отвагу, поэтому он, перестав размышлять вовсе, мягко приподнялся на колене и перенес ногу через бедра Каховского, удобно их оседлав. Тот смотрел снизу вверх, и глаза не просто горели от лихорадки… Глаза светились сейчас, как у хищного зверя в зарослях. Пантера. Пантера, как она есть.

От охотящейся пантеры не защититься. Каховский прянул к нему – и поцеловал с такой силой, что дыхание прервалось, даже больно стало. Сухие губы, горячий рот, привкус табака. И настойчивость такая, с которой не целовал более никто. Рылеев только в это мгновение понял, как ему не хватало Петра – с его безумием, что в службе, что в любви, с его неумением остановиться, подумать наперед. С его жадностью и страстью, и огнем, и болезненными ласками, от которых, однако, никогда не хотелось закрыться, сбежать. Их хотелось больше, злее, сильнее, крепче, отчаяннее.

Он поймал руки, беспорядочно стискивающие ткань редингота, рывком переложил их себе на грудь. Каховский понял. На пол полетел и редингот, и галстук с пряжкой, подтяжки тут же были спущены долой, а вот рубашку Рылеев сбрасывать не спешил – в голове еще осталось на гарнец здравого смысла, и надо было подняться, дойти до чертовой двери…

Но как тут дойдешь, когда хотелось вытряхнуть наконец Каховского из его сюртука и жилета, обшарить всего, не только глазами, но и руками – как слепец. Впитать его тепло, всего исцеловать, искусать даже, может быть: никуда не девалось это желание кусаться. Он пытался припомнить, было ли так у него с Каховским прежде – и не мог, совершенно вылетело из головы.

Оторвавшись от подушек, Каховский сперва крепко, до синяка, поцеловал его пониже левой ключицы, носом сдвинув в сторону крестик, а потом прижался лбом ко лбу. Дыхание у него рвалось уже с присвистом, с хрипом.

Рылеев сжал его голову ладонями.

– Здесь… не слишком удобно, – проговорил он почти Каховскому в губы, а в момент паузы слегка прихватил зубами нижнюю и тут же, точно извиняясь, скользнул по ней языком. – Что скажешь о спальне?

– Не возражаю.

Рылеев кивнул, отпустил Каховского и уже начал было с неудовольствием сползать с его колен, как тот придержал под спину – и поднялся вместе с ним, едва ли не на руках его держа. Это было не слишком-то легко, но Каховскому нравилось так.

Странная они были парочка! Рылеев, которому все хотелось заботиться о неприкаянной душе. И Каховский, нуждавшийся в прекрасной даме, при коей будет рыцарем. Ничего, что руки дамы не пахнут лавандой, а на щеках к утру появится щетина. Зато, в отличие от ангела Сонечки, дама от себя Каховского не прогоняла.

Даже наоборот – рук они не расцепили. Добрались до двери вдвоем, обнимаясь, как дети на прогулке, накрепко заперлись и поцеловались возле, стискивая друг друга в запале и жажде. Каховский приложил Рылеева лопатками к треклятой двери и мучил губами его шею, не боясь оставить следы. Все равно ж носит щегольские галстуки, скроет, можно не осторожничать.

Следы поцелуев ныли, как свежие раны, но это распаляло лишь сильнее. Невозможно было не откинуться назад, не подставить горло, не схватить Каховского за волосы, теснее прижав к себе, чтобы не вздумал отстраниться, чтоб целовал, пока есть силы, дыхание, нужда в любви.

В какой-то момент – то ли показалось, то ли въяве было – они услышали много дальше по коридору, будто из иного мира, из загробного царства, нежное соловьиное пение…

И улыбнулись друг другу, сияя глазами, уже не от лихорадки, а от счастья.

А потом Рылеев взял Каховского рубашку на груди и потащил за собой в спальню, как на привязи, по пути задувая свечи.

Не зря же тот взял две комнаты в чертовом «Лондоне». Надо было пользоваться.

Проснулся он от вяжущего похмельного ощущения на языке. Как будто не целовался ночь напролет так, что губы спеклись, а только и делал, что заливался вином. Причем не самым лучшим. Последнее было правдой: Каховский не умел выбирать выпивку. Да и не было у него денег на хорошее.

Виски, по счастью, не ломило. Зато саднила истерзанная шея, но боль все еще казалась приятной. В растерянности он даже провел ладонью по лбу, пытаясь смахнуть дурные мысли. Потому что подумалось неожиданно: наставил кровоподтеков – точно клейм на вещи. Власть свою подчеркнул, право собственности на него, Рылеева. И такое удовольствие в этом было – зваться чьей-то вещью, – что он испугался самого себя. Стоило дотянуть почти до тридцати, чтобы захотеть вдруг стать чьим-то. Так даже в романах не пишут. В романах все как-то красивее подается, без этой хищной жадности, без жажды то ли властвовать над человеком, то ли подчиняться ему.

Растерянно завозился: все еще в плену длинных жилистых рук, расслабленных и теплых. Каховский спал крепко, всегда был соней. Дышал тихо, легко – сон праведника, чистого человека с чистой совестью. Если не знать, что они устроили ночью, так поверишь в сию чистоту. Лицо у него было мирное и какое-то совсем молодое. Вот таким Рылеев его и помнил – встрепанным, юным, открытым, что во сне, что в бодрствовании. Правда, у Каховского чуть за двадцать не было таких глубоких теней под глазами, с которыми даже дрема, краткая, если подумать, ничего сделать не смогла. И веки не казались такими тонкими, с отчетливо видными голубоватыми венами… Усталые глаза, даже когда закрыты. Не избыть усталости.

Не бурными ночами так точно.

Повинуясь порыву, он поймал руку Каховского за кисть и осмотрел. Отлегло. Он и сам оставил на этой руке не только синяки от пальцев, но и след зубов: все-таки не выдержал, укусил со страсти. Еще один след, приподнявшись, заметил на груди. И улыбнулся совсем уж успокоенно. Паритет. Ничья.

Подушка, сбитая и захватанная, жгла затылок; плечи горели, во рту вязало. Но встать и поискать воды для умывания казалось немыслимой пыткой. К тому же воды могло и не найтись – Каховский не отличался предусмотрительностью. А Рылеев вчера еще не собирался брать всю заботу о его устройстве на себя… Сейчас вот уже, пожалуй, что и мог.

Очень уж приятно было после ночных забав проснуться в этих объятиях, вытянуться рядом с длинным теплым телом, ощутить полнейшую измотанность, слабость – и принадлежность. А боль… Что ж, пора признаться, в некоторых случаях боль ему нравилась.

В комнату то ли из окна, то ли из отгороженного ширмой коридора, ведущего на черную лестницу, натянуло клуб табачного дыма. Рылеев был уверен, что с похмелья его от запаха табака вывернет. Ничего подобного: дым слегка защекотал ноздри и пробудил желание ощутить во рту не только похмельную дрянь и не только… все остальное, но и вкус хорошего табака.

– Спи, Пьер, спи…

Он аккуратно выскользнул из-под руки, уложил ее Каховскому под щеку. А потом, внутренне себя ругая, наклонился и прижался губами сперва к кисти – худой, крупной, с выпирающими костяшками – а потом к бледному лбу спящего. У того даже ресницы не дрогнули. Чистый сон крепок.

Влезать в собственное исподнее не хотелось – хотя бы потому, что его еще следовало найти. Они не особо заботились о дне завтрашнем и разбросали вещи совсем уж непотребно. Так что он разыскал ночную рубаху Каховского, кое-как в нее влез – тело спросонья было влажным от испарины. Убедился, что воды и впрямь нет; выругавшись вполголоса, выбрел из спальни. Лениво и без лишней суеты привел в порядок то, что позабылось с вечера. Накрыл салфетками нетронутые почти закуски, собрал в стопку разлетевшиеся от ночного ветра бумаги, затянул шнурки на занавесках, чтобы не плескались как паруса. Оглядев себя в зеркало и решив, что все к черту и мало ли, отчего шея испятнана, высунулся за дверь. Поймал за пуговицу какого-то полотера и велел сказать, чтоб принесли умыться, бритву, а часа через два чего-нибудь перекусить. Двугривенным в этот раз не обошлось, пришлось вернуться в комнаты и выдать пройдохе рубль.

Зато возникли и вода, и бритва, и, паче чаяния, табак, о котором он не упоминал, но в нумерах, видимо, уже хорошо знали Каховского: поняли, что понадобится.

Умывшись, прополоскав рот и наскоро побрившись, он с наслаждением занялся курительными премудростями. У Каховского была отличная трубка: фарфоровая, с длинным изогнутым чубуком, хрупкая, нежная в перевозке, – как только доволок ее из Смоленска. Изящная, как и он сам.

Рылеев устроился с ней на той же софе, где вчера они в первый раз поцеловались, подобрал под себя ноги, закутался в удачно найденный халат и старательно прогрел трубку, ставя ее на стол, когда руки уставали от тяжести. Потом окурил, вытряхнул на подоконник и наконец-то забил для себя.

Удовольствие от первого вдоха было необыкновенное. Для него вообще этим утром все было связано с удовольствием: и пробуждение, и скачки вприпрыжку по холодному полу, как будто снова мальчишка и задумал шалость. И свежесть ветра. И вкус табака.

Но удовольствие не полно, если ни с кем его не делишь. Поэтому он вернулся в спальню, надеясь, что Каховский уже продрал глаза.

И впрямь – продрал. Сидел на кровати голый, байронически растрепанный. Удивленно озирался, как будто не понимал, куда делся Рылеев – или вообще не помнил, с кем провел ночь.

Можно было спросить с издевкой: «Что, ожидал увидеть подле себя ангела Сонечку?»

Можно было изобразить дурачка: «Да, на мне твоя рубашка и твой халат, mon amour, я слышал, что французские актрисы иногда позволяют себе такое, и, по-моему, их покровителям это нравится».

Можно было сделать вид, что кроме дружеской попойки не было ничего.

Но почему-то не хотелось точить зубы о Каховского. В фигуральном смысле не хотелось.

– С добрым утром, Пьер. У нас есть вода и скоро будет ранний завтрак, я собрал твои каракули, но как-то позабыл в них заглянуть, так что любовные страдания измученной души в безопасности…

Каховский заморгал. И, точно как Рылеев после пробуждения, провел рукой по лбу, будто смахивая пыль, боль, усталость, недоверие и обиду. Впрочем, обида будет с ним всегда, тут обманываться не приходилось.

– К дьяволам любовные страдания.

– А вот это верно. Да здравствуют музы, да здравствует разум.

– Не твое ведь? Опять у Пушкина стащил?

– К дьяволам Пушкина. Табак остынет, Пьер. Если будешь курить – принимайся.

И Каховский взял у него трубку из рук – как причастие. Было в этом что-то запредельно интимное: курить из одного мундштука в полутемной спальне, пока под окнами вновь поднимался сутолочный городской шум. Будто за границами пресловутого «Лондона» лежало бурное и тревожное настоящее, но они с Каховским остановили время, подарив друг другу передышку – и себя.

Когда докурили, Каховский убрал свою драгоценную трубку на подоконник, а Рылеева (драгоценного ли? как знать!) потянул в постель за плечи. Тот сибаритски позволил себя раздеть, потому что совершенно разленился делать это самостоятельно. Отчего ж не воспользоваться чужим пылом, если Каховскому не терпится?

Тот, впрочем, решил поиспытывать его терпение – и замер зачем-то, уже избавив любовника от рубашки.

Рылеев чуть не зарычал от досады. Стиснув его руки, вернул себе на плечи: продолжай, мол, не зли меня. И тогда Каховский вновь, как давеча, поддел носом цепочку его нательного креста.

– Вчера не до того было, но сейчас спрошу. Как все, что мы делали, у тебя в голове сочетается с… этим?

– Больше будешь грешить, больше каяться, – отстраненно пробормотал Рылеев, покусывая Каховского за ухо: чтобы тот поторапливался как-нибудь и успел до появления прислуги с завтраком.

Но Каховский был упрям. Обнял под лопатками, привалил к себе и прижал, чтобы Рылеев не кусался. А потом попытался еще раз:

– Пословица, пошлая притом, это не ответ.

«Да чего же он от меня добивается? – заметалось в мозгу. – Играет? Проверяет? Испытывает? Хочет чего-то? Или… не так уж он и глуп? И как-то из меня что-то вытащил, выманил, да так, что я и не заметил?»

Он так запутался, что Каховскому пришлось ему помогать:

– А ответ, как мне кажется, может быть связан с твоими обстоятельствами. Не зря же пили мы за них.

Рылеев только фыркнул ему в плечо: жесткое, костистое, напряженное. Мягко повел ногтями по лопатке, по спине вдоль позвоночника. Позволил себе впиться в кожу чуть сильнее. Каховский вздрогнул и судорожно вздохнул.

– Ты, может быть, думаешь, что это такие же обстоятельства, что и у нас с тобой? Ты неправ.

– Неужто.

– Мерзавец ты, Петр, – сказал он без злости, даже с улыбкой, но из объятий выбрался и сел напротив – уже абсолютно серьезный, собранный, решившийся. – Мерзавец, что спрашиваешь сейчас. Но раз уж спросил, то придется тебе услышать мои ответы. Дело в том... – Тут он оттянул цепочку от горла – и приметил не без гордости, как Каховский остановил взгляд на синяках и как на секунду себя потерял, поплыл куда-то. – ...что у меня и впрямь есть обстоятельства. И они такого рода, что после осуществления задуманного на том или на сем свете меня все равно ожидает кара. Так что одним грехом больше, одним меньше…

– И что же вы задумали? – с напряжением спросил Каховский, не забыв подчеркнуть «вы», не мог же Рылеев устроить все один... – Мне ты можешь верить.

– Знаю, что могу.

С тем Рылеев наклонился к нему и мягко шепнул на ухо одно только слово.

Увидел, как распахнулись, а потом понятливо сузились пантерьи глаза. Как на блеклые скулы бросился румянец. Как тень пробежала по высокому лбу. Будто крыло смерти или крыло Гения его затенило. Но не хотелось думать о смерти.

Поэтому он был только рад крепко обнявшим его рукам – и глубокому, горькому от табака поцелую.

А еще больше был рад привычному гомону трактира вокруг.

В «Лондоне» шумели так, что их возня никакого внимания бы уже не привлекла. И даже прислуга с завтраком, наверное, не обратила особого внимания на отсутствие господ.

Но если и обратила, то плевать обоим было на то, абсолютно плевать.

Потому что у них были теперь они двое, признавшие друг в друге равных бойцов, не добычу. Две комнаты в «Лондоне» по сорок пять рублей в неделю. Разделенное на двоих слово.

И время, так много времени, которое нужно было потратить с толком.


End file.
